Takumi/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Takumi. Fire Emblem Warriors *"Looks like I was the strongest." *"I won fair and square!" *"Easy. Why'd you even show up?" *"Hey, it's your own fault you lost." *"Told you I was strong. You starting to believe me yet?" *"Did you call me a weakling? I've killed people for less!" *"But, Corrin... Why?!" *"No! Ryoma can't lose! This isn't supposed to happen!" *"Hinoka... What are you doing?! You're better than this!" *"No! Not Sakura! This is all my fault..." *"I'll never forgive myself for letting you fall, Oboro..." *"Your strength is critical to our victory." *"I guess I have a lot to learn from you." *"All right, that was pretty good. Now...how'd you do it?" *"Whoa...you're pretty good at this. Maybe better than me!" *"I'd expect nothing less from you, Oboro." *"You're unbelievable, Ryoma! I wish I could be as strong as you." *"I don't care what world we're in--no one is your equal, Hinoka!" *"Amazing, Sakura! You've gotten so strong!" *"You did it. It's amazing to watch you grow stronger." *"Not bad at all. But I bet you could do even better." *"Heh heh, I seem to be in good form today." *"D-do you really mean it? You think I'm getting stronger?" *"I just got lucky, that's all." *"It's a competition to me, Leo! I have to be the best!" *"Yeah, yeah. I'm really just putting on a show for you guys." *"Thank you, Ryoma! I feel like I'm getting stronger all the time." *"Well, I'm at my best with you by my side, Sister." *"Thank you, Sakura. I've been training harder than ever." *"Ha! I can hit an even smaller target. So, what's smaller than an eyelash?" *"Thanks! I couldn't have done it without you." *"Let's wipe the floor with them. Together." *"This is gonna be a walk in the park." *"Nobody can beat us!" *"Stay strong!" *"I guess I should help you..." *"You're OK! Thank the gods." *"This should be easy, but keep your head up." *"Let's give it everything we've got." *"I guess it's good that we're friends with the Nohrians..." *"Call me if you need anything." *"Call me right away if anything happens." *"Let's fight together!" *"Everyone relax--I'm here." *"All right, I'm here. How can I help?" *"Thanks, that gives me confidence." *"I'm glad you came." *"If we're together, we can't lose." *"This is embarrassing. Someone help me out here!" *"Wait! I'm on my way!" *"Leave it to me! Just hold on until I get there!" *"Sorry you had to see that." *"Saved by a Nohrian. Never thought that would happen..." *"I can't believe you saved me like that. I guess this makes us friends..." *"Thanks, Oboro. You really saved me there! I'm glad I can count on you." *"Thank you, Ryoma. I'm sorry for being a burden." *"Thanks, Sis. Sorry you had to swoop in and rescue me." *"Ugh, I can't believe you had to see me like that. But thank you, Sakura." *"I know we got off on the wrong foot, but...thank you, Corrin." *"Boy, am I glad to see you!" *"Just doing my job!" *"We're allies now, so...thank you." *"Just thank you would have been nice. Anyway, congrats on not dying." *"Aw, it's nothing. You'd do the same for me." *"I think I owed you one, Brother." *"You can count on me, Hinoka. I'm getting stronger every day." *"It's not worth worrying about. I'll always be there for you!" *"You always need help, Corrin. When we get back, I'll help you train harder." *"I-I don't know what to say. I'm just glad you're not hurt." *"I've got this. Let's go." *"I'm gonna end this right here, right now!" *"Let's team up and finish this." *"You don't need to do everything yourself. I'm here for you!" *"Let's team up and finish this." *"I'm the strong one in my family." *"Things are looking up!" *"We make a great team, don't we?" *"I'm gonna beat you, and then I'm gonna make you cry!" *"Let's see what you've got, Nohrian scum!" *"I'm not gonna hold back, Leo. Watch out!" *"I can't take it easy on you, Oboro. Good luck." *"All right, Ryoma. Today is the day when I'm finally gonna beat you." *"I'm the strong one in this family, Hinoka!" *"Don't hold back, Sakura. I won't take it easy on you!" *"Well, we finally get to see which is better: my bow or your magic." *"I'm not gonna lose. Even to you." *"I knew you Nohrian scum would give me a hard time..." *"I'll show you who's better! I'm gonna win, and you're gonna cry!" *"You're in for a world of hurt if you don't start thinking of me as your enemy..." *"You asked for it, Brother. Don't say I didn't warn you!" *"You asked for it, Sister. Don't expect me to pull any punches!" *"I hate to do this to you...but I don't plan on losing." *"If you say so, Celica. I'll give you more than you can handle!" *"Wanna try again? I can do this all day." *"I guess all that about Nohr being strong was just talk, huh?" *"I won this round. Just let me know when you want to play the next one." *"You fought well, Oboro. I'm glad you're usually on my side." *"I...I finally did it. I beat Ryoma..." *"You OK, Hinoka? You weren't taking it easy on me, were you?" *"You were stronger than I expected, Sakura. Keep up the good work!" *"You were as strong as always, Anna. But I was a little stronger." *"The real question is...now what?" Category:Quotes